gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon World
Pokemon World is the first Pokemon game for the Fusion DS, released in 2017. Pokemon World is by far, the largest Pokemon game of a ll time. It features all 12 regions, including a new one, and 72 new Pokemon to catch and train. Although all 12 regions are available to explore, only 3 regions are nessecary to beat the Gyms and the Elite Four. Regions *Kanto *Johto *Hoenn *Sinnoh *Unova *Kalos *Sevii Islands *Fiorre *Almia *Oblivia *Orre *Muntio New Pokemon *722 - Herbela - Grass *723 - Floragon - Grass *724 - Trekatsu - Grass / Psychic *725 - Pupburn - Fire *726 - Muttern - Fire *727 - Wolfire - Fire / Dark *728 - Dolfin - Water *729 - Swaqua - Water *730 - Whalwin - Water / Dragon *731 - Trurrel - Normal *732 - Tunnut - Normal / Rock *733 - Milliworm - Bug *734 - Genepod - Bug *735 - Terrapede - Bug *736 - Sparkitt - Electric *737 - Electlion - Elecrtic *738 - Oragle - Rock *739 - Gemoge - Rock / Steel *740 - Crystode - Rock / Steel *741 - Cicrow - Flying *742 - Hawkian - Flying *743 - Falcodor - Flying *744 - Axalot - Dragon / Fighting *745 - Garzograde - Dark / Ice *746 - Sootock - Fire *747 - Ashiga - Fire / Poison *748 - Dronaby - Bug *749 - Warriby - Bug *750 - Queenaby - Bug / Poison *751 - Goloton - Ghost / Rock *752 - Sculpstone - Ghost / Rock *753 - Anglogre - Water / Dark *754 - Kacharara - Fighting *755 - Nunokilo - Fighting *756 - Caveler - Ground *757 - Stalagor - Ground / Rock *758 - Branchoval - Rock / Normal *759 - Hauntrive - Ghost *760 - Scarom - Ghost / Electric *761 - Phantomorg - Ghost / Electric *762 - Petribark - Rock / Grass *763 - Lilcroc - Water / Dark *764 - Gigator - Water / Dark *765 - Mystilode - Fairy / Psychic *766 - Tenuki - Normal / Water *767 - Dragling - Dragon *768 - Wyversh - Dragon *769 - Drakomi - Dragon / Dark *770 - Heliolord - Electric / Normal *771 - Monorb - Ghost / Flying *772 - Duorb - Ghost / Flying *773 - Triorb - Ghost / Flying *774 - Ambice - Ice / Bug *775 - Mjoniron - Steel *776 - Rainopud - Water / Ground *777 - Showquol - Water *778 - Utotto - Normal *779 - Utiottug - Normal / Fighting *780 - Omnuff - Normal *781 - Chukin - Fighting *782 - Smakin - Fighting *783 - Psinocheym - Psychic *784 - Reaplett - Ghost / Dark *785 - Reapread - Ghost/Dark *786 - Armant - Steel / Bug *787 - Lunaior - Rock / Psychic *788 - Solaior - Fire / Psychic * 789 - Hiadus - Dragon / Psychic (Legendary) * 790 - Vaoxia - Dragon / Ghost (Legendary) * 791 - Feocel - Dragon / Fire (Legendary) * 792 - Rootomot - Grass (Legendary) * 793 - Shadel - Dark / Psychic (Legendary) Mega Evolutions *Mega Bastiodon *Mega Beartic *Mega Scoliopede *Mega Magnezone *Mega Froslass *Mega Rampardos *Mega Toxicroak *Mega Omastar *Mega Dusknoir *Mega Spiritomb *Mega Feraligatr *Mega Typhlosion *Mega Meganium *Mega Monferno *Mega Empoleon *Mega Torterra *Mega Emboar *Mega Samurott *Mega Serperior *Mega Raikou *Mega Entei *Mega Suicune *Mega Donphan *Mega Florges *Mega Slaking *Mega Durant *Mega Magmortar *Mega Electivire *Mega Genesect *Mega Tangrowth *Mega Zebstrika *Mega Drapion *Mega Machamp *Mega Exeggutor *Primal Dialga *Primal Palkia *Primal Giratina *Primal Reshiram *Primal Zekrom *Primal Kyurem *Primal Xerneas *Primal Yveltal *Mega Arceus Gym Leaders and Elite Four Kanto *Forrest (Rock) - Lv 8 Geodude, Lv 10 Onix *Misty (Water) - Lv 13 Tentacool, Lv 15 Staryu *Buzz (Electric) - Lv 17 Pikachu, Lv 17 Magnemite, Lv 19 Jolteon *Cellela (Grass) - Lv 22 Tangela, Lv 22 Gloom, Lv 24 Weepinbell *Koga Jr. (Poison) - Lv 26 Golbat, Lv 26 Arbok, Lv 27 Nidoking *Mina (Normal) - Lv 30 Porygon, Lv 30 Raticate, Lv 30 Tauros, Lv 32 Kangaskhan *Flairy (Fire) - Lv 34 Rapidash, Lv 34 Magmar, Lv 36 Arcanine *Blue (Mix) - Lv 39 Exeggutor, Lv 39 Gyarados, Lv 41 Pidgeot *Will (Psychic) - Lv 42 Exeggutor, Lv 42 Slowbro, Lv 43 Mr. Mime, Lv 44 Hypno *Ty (Fighting) - Lv 42 Machamp, Lv 42 Primape, Lv 43 Hitmonchan, Lv 44 Hitmonlee *Sholett (Ground) - Lv 42 Sandslash, Lv 42 Marowak, Lv 43 Dugtrio, Lv 44 Rhydon *Drala (Dragon) - Lv 42 Dragonair, Lv 42 Dragonair, Lv 43 Seadra, Lv 44 Dragonite *Brock (Mix) - Lv 44 Aerodactyl, Lv 44 Kingler, Lv 44 Tauros , Lv 45 Dodrio, Lv 45 Kabutops, Lv 46 Golem Johto *Mohawk (Flying) - Lv 37 Farfetch'd, Lv 37 Noctowl, Lv 39 Pidgeot *Bugsy (Bug) - Lv 43 Ledian, Lv 43 Ariados, Lv 45 Scizor *Whitney (Normal) - Lv 46 Furret, Lv 46 Stantler, Lv 47 Raticate Lv 48 Miltank *Lee (Water) - Lv 50 Seaking, Lv 50 Azumarill, Lv 52 Politoed *Robert (Rock) - Lv 53 Steelix, Lv 53 Sudowoodo, Lv 55 Tyranitar *Jessica (Steel) - Lv 56 Magneton, Lv 56 Steelix, Lv 57 Skarmory *Freez (Ice) - Lv 60 Sneasel, Lv 60 Delibird, Lv 61 Jynx, Lv 62 Dewgong *Clair (Dragon) - Lv 65 Dragonite, Lv 65 Dragonite, Lv 67 Kingdra * Will (Psychic) - Lv 69 Xatu, Lv 69 Slowking, Lv 70 Girafig, Lv 70 Mr. Mime Lv 71 Espeon * Ty - Lv 69 Machamp, Lv 69 Poliwrath, Lv 70 Primeape, Lv 70 Hitmonlee, Lv 71 Hitmontop * Sholett - Lv 69 Sandslash, Lv 69 Marowak, Lv 70 Dugtrio, Lv 70 Donphan Lv 71 Rhyperior * Drala - Lv 69 Dragonair, Lv 69 Dragonite, Lv 70 Kingdra, Lv 70 Dragonite Lv 71 Dragonite * Brock - Lv 70 Aerodactyl, Lv 70 Shuckle, Lv 70 Tauros, Lv 71 Steelix, Lv 71 Kabutops, Lv 72 Golem Hoenn *Tommy (Rock) - Lv 36 Probopass, Lv 46 Graveler, Lv 38 Cradily *Brawly (Fighting) - Lv 42 Medicham, Lv 42 Breloom, Lv 44 Hariyama *Sparky (Electric) - Lv 47 Plusule, Lv 47 Minun, Lv 49 Manectric *Flannery (Fire) - Lv 52 Houndoom, Lv 52 Torkoal, Lv 54 Camerupt *Sor (Flying) - Lv 56 Altaria, Lv 56 Pelipper, Lv 58 Swellow *Tate and Liza (Psychic) - Lv 60 Solrock, Lv 60 Grumpig, Lv 61 Lunatone, Lv 62 Chimencho *Brendan Jr. (Normal) - Lv 64 Kecleon, Lv 64 Slaking, Lv 65 Spinda, Lv 66 Zangoose *Juan (Water) - Lv 65 Ludicolo, Lv 65 Wailord, Lv 66 Whiscash, Lv 66 Crawdaunt, Lv 68 Milotic *Albert (Dark) - Lv 70 Mightyena, Lv 70 Umbreon, Lv 70 Houndoom, Lv 71 Sharpedo, Lv 72 Absol *Phoebe (Ghost) - Lv 70 Shedninja, Lv 70 Gengar, Lv 70 Dusclops, Lv 71 Banette, Lv 72 Sableye *Bliz (Ice) - Lv 70 Castform (Hail), Lv 70 Glalie, Lv 70 Glalie, Lv 71 Delibird, Lv 72 Walrein *Eldrar (Grass) - Lv 70 Cacturne, Lv 70 Breloom, Lv 70 Jumpluff, Lv 71 Victreebel, Lv 72 Shiftry *Wallace (Water) - Lv 71 Relicanth, Lv 71 Gorebys, Lv 71 Huntail, Lv 72 Wailord, Lv 72 Wailord, Lv 73 Milotic Sinnoh *Roark (Rock) - Lv 62 Golem, Lv 62 Rhyperior, Lv 64 Rampardos *Gardenia (Grass) - Lv 66 Cherrim, Lv 66 Tangrowth, Lv 66 Vileplume, Lv 67 Roserade *Fantina (Ghost) - Lv 69 Drifblim, Lv 69 Spiritomb, Lv 71 Dusknoir *Maylene (Fighting) - Lv 73 Toxicroak, Lv 73 Hariyama, Lv 75 Lucario *Jacob (Water) - Lv 78 Gastrodon, Lv 78 Mantine, Lv 78 Lumineon, Lv 79 Floatzel *Byron (Steel) - Lv 82 Probobass, Lv 82 Steelix, Lv 83 Skarmory, Lv 84 Bastiodon *Candice (Ice) - Lv 86 Froslass, Lv 86 Glaceon, Lv 87 Jynx Lv 88 Abomasnow *Logan (Flying) - Lv 89 Chatot, Lv 89 Honchkrow, Lv 90 Staraptor *Aaron (Bug) - Lv 93 Kricketune, Lv 93 Mothim, Lv 93 Vespiqueen, Lv 94 Dustox, Lv 95 Yanmega *Bertha (Ground) - Lv 93 Gliscor, Lv 93 Mamoswine, Lv 93 Rhyperior, Lv 94 Claydol, Lv 95 Hippowdon *Flint (Fire) - Lv 93 Flareon, Lv 93 Arcanine, Lv 93 Houndoom, Lv 94 Magcargo, Lv 95 Magmortar *Lucian (Psychic) - Lv 93 Bronzong, Lv 93 Mr. Mime, Lv 93 Medicham, Lv 94 Wobbufet, Lv 95 Gallade *Cynthia (Mix) - Lv 94 Lopunny, Lv 94 Lucario, Lv 94 Drapion, Lv 95 Carnivine, Lv 95 Togekiss, Lv 96 Garchomp Unova *Cheren (Normal) - Lv 36 Watchog, Lv 36 Mincinno, Lv 38 Stoutland *Roxie (Poison) - Lv 40 Amoongus, Lv 40 Golbat, Lv 42 Garbodor *Antonius (Bug) - Lv 45 Leavenny, Lv 45 Accelgor, Lv 46 Butterfree Lv 47 Scoliopede *Elesa (Electric) - Lv 49 Emolga, Lv 49 Emolga, Lv 50 Galvantula, Lv 51 Eelektross *Clay (Ground) - Lv 53 Krookodile, Lv 53 Flygon, Lv 55 Excadrill *Skyla (Flying) - Lv 58 Swoobat, Lv 58 Archeops, Lv 60 Unfezant *Brycen (Ice) - Lv 63 Cryogonal, Lv 63 Mamoswine, Lv 65 Beartic *Marlon (Water) - Lv 66 Alomomola, Lv 66 Jelliscent, Lv 67 Carracosta, Lv 68 Seismotoad *Shauntal (Ghost) - Lv 70 Cofagrigus, Lv 70 Gengar, Lv 70 Golurk, Lv 71 Golurk, Lv 72 Chandelure *Mefaldor (Dark) - Lv 70 Liepard, Lv 70 Drapion, Lv 70 Bisharp, Lv 71 Krookodile, Lv 72 Zoroark *Caitlin (Psychic) - Lv 70 Gothitelle, Lv 70 Mr. Mime, Lv 70 Reuniculus, Lv 71 Beheeyem, Lv 72 Musharna *Marshal (Fighting) - Lv 70 Scrafty, Lv 70 Hitmonlee, Lv 70 Sawk, Lv 71 Mienshao, Lv 72 Conkeldurr *Iris (Mix) - Lv 72 Druddigon, Lv 72 Hydreigon, Lv 72 Braviary, Lv 73 Klingklang, Lv 73 Swanna, Lv 74 Haxorus Kalos *Viola (Bug) - Lv 9 Venonat, Lv 10 Vivillion *Grant (Rock) - Lv 16 Carbink, Lv 16 Amaura, Lv 17 Tyrunt *Korrina (Fighting) - Lv 19 Hawlucha, Lv 19 Lucario, Lv 21 Pangoro *Clemont (Electric) - Lv 23 Dedenne, Lv 23 Electabuzz, Lv 25 Heliolisk *Ramos (Grass) - Lv 26 Roselia, Lv 26 Tangela, Lv 28 Gogoat *Valerie (Fairy) - Lv 30 Floette, Lv 30 Aromatisse, Lv 32 Sylveon *Tagona (Ghost) - Lv 34 Spiritomb, Lv 34 Pumpkaboo, Lv 35 Trevenant *Wulfric (Ice) - Lv 37 Aurorus, Lv 37 Glaceon, Lv 39 Avalugg *Malva (Fire) - Lv 42 Talonflame, Lv 42 Arcanine, Lv 43 Heatmor, Lv 44 Pyroar *Wikstrom (Steel) - Lv 42 Klefki, Lv 42 Aggron, Lv 43 Skarmory, Lv 44 Aegislash *Siebold (Water) - Lv 42 Clawitzer, Lv 42 Mantine, Lv 43 Octillery, Lv 44 Barbacle *Drasna (Dragon) - Lv 42 Noivern, Lv 42 Druddigon, Lv 43 Garchomp, Lv 44 Goodra *Shauna (Mix) - Lv 45 Sylveon, Lv 45 Malamar, Lv 45 Blissey, Lv 46 Diggersby, Lv 46 Delcatty, Lv 47 Greninja Muntio *Dylen (Normal) - Lv 38 Trurrel, Lv 38 Linoone, Lv 39 Utotto *Gabriella (Rock) - Lv 43 Petribark, Lv 43 Rhydon Lv 45 Gemoge *Sicori (Bug) - Lv 46 Terrapede, Lv 46 Ambice, Lv 48 Warriby *Nihfor (Dark) - Lv 49 Anglogre, Lv 49 Anglogre, Lv 50 Bisharp Lv 51 Garzograde *Lilly (Water) - Lv 54 Showqul, Lv 54 Rainopud, Lv 56 Gigator *Torbjorn (Steel) - Lv 58 Crystode, Lv 58 Steelix, Lv 58 Durant, Lv 60 Mjoniron *April (Dragon) - Lv 62 Axalot, Lv 62 Garchomp, Lv 64 Drakomi *Julia (Electric) - Lv 67 Heliolord, Lv 67 Electivire, Lv 68 Raichu, Lv 69 Electlion *Olympia (Psychic) - Lv 71 Psinocheym, Lv 71 Lunaior, Lv 71 Grumpig, Lv 72 Sigilyph, Lv 73 Mystilode *Jason (Ghost) - Lv 71 Sculpstone, Lv 71 Triorb, Lv 71 Gengar, Lv 72 Golurk, Lv 73 Reapread *Garo (Fighting) - Lv 71 Chukin, Lv 71 Smakin, Lv 71 Primeape, Lv 72 Hitmontop, Lv 73 Nunokilo *Venus (Fire) - Lv 71 Ashiga, Lv 71 Omnuff (Magma Form), Lv 71 Arcanine, Lv 72 Heatmor, Lv 73 Ashiga *Noah (Mix) - Lv 72 Falcodor, Lv 72 Starmie, Lv 72 Escavalier, Lv 73 Branchoval. Lv 73 Exeggutor, Lv 74 Uttiotug Almia *Chris (Normal) - Lv 60 Purugly, Lv 60 Miltank, Lv 62 Ambipom *Trent (Grass) - Lv 64 Cherrim, Lv 64 Tropius, Lv 66 Roserade *Shelly (Water) - Lv 69 Pelliper, Lv 69 Mantine, Lv 71 Lumineon *Elexis (Electric) - Lv 73 Galvantula, Lv 73 Eelecktross, Lv 74 Luxray, Lv 75 Manectric *Jari (Ghost) - Lv 77 Mismagius, Lv 77 Dusknoir, Lv 79 Mismagius *Lavaly (Fire) - Lv 80 Magcrago, Lv 80 Camerupt, Lv 80 Magmortar, Lv 82 Houndoom *Mortimer (Ice) - Lv 85 Cloyster, Lv 85 Mamoswine, Lv 87 Avalugg *Ali (Ground) - Lv 88 Excadrill, Lv 88 Donphan, Lv 88 Gliscor, Lv 90 Hippowdon *Tucker (Dragon) - Lv 92 Dragonite, Lv 92 Haxorus, Lv 93 Salamence, Lv 93 Salamence, Lv 94 Garchomp *Dealia (Fairy) - Lv 92 Florges, Lv 92 Togekiss, Lv 93 Mawile, Lv 93 Azumarill, Lv 94 Gardevoir *Iggy (Poison) - Lv 92 Swalot, Lv 92 Weezing, Lv 93 Nidoking, Lv 93 Nidoqueen, Lv 94 Muk *Roxanne (Rock) - Lv 92 Sudowoodo, Lv 92 Golem, Lv 93 Armaldo, Lv 93 Gigalith, Lv 94 Rampardos *Makayla (Mix) - Lv 94 Vileplume, Lv 94 Scizor, Lv 94 Shedninja, Lv 95 Hypno, Lv 95 Porygon-Z, Lv 96 Arcanine Characters and Trainers You and your Friends *You *Jonna * Joshua *Brian *Autumn *Fred Proffesors *Prof. Oak *Prof. Elm *Prof. Birch *Prof. Rowan *Prof. Juniper *Prof. Sycamore *Prof. Hastings *Prof. Pine *Prof. Redwood *Prof. Yinhet Villains *Team Omniforce Captain Sudelius *Team Omniforce Captain Bonoghn *Team Omniforce Capatin Haiyley *Team Omniforce Leader Isun *Dr. Qusir *Dr. Cilleud *Mr. Light - *Team Orochi Leader Ryu *Team Orochi Captain Juhidet *Team Orochi Captain Nijijio *Team Orochi Captain Tokusaru *Ghetis *Noah * Lokaru * Sabios Other Notable Characters *The Champions ** Brock ** Lance ** Wallace ** Cynthia ** Iris ** Diantha ** Noah ** Makayla *The Elite Four ** Lorelei ** Ty ** Sholett ** Drala ** Will ** Janine ** Cole ** Karen ** Albert ** Phoebe ** Bliz ** Eldrar ** Aaron ** Nina ** Flint ** Lucian ** Shauntal ** Melfador ** Caitlin ** Marshal ** Malva ** Wikstrom ** Siebold ** Drasna ** Olympia ** Jason ** Garo ** Venus ** Tucker ** Iggy ** Dealia ** Roxanne *The Gym Leaders *Mr. Burgy * Mr. Shine * Mr. Pokemon *N *Red - Lv 97 Pikachu, Lv 97 Gyarados, Lv 97 Snorlax, Lv 98 Lapras, Lv 98 Zapdos, Lv 100 Charizard *Ethan - Lv 95 Tyranitar, Lv 95 Crobat, Lv 95 Urasaring, Lv 96 Donphan, Lv 96 Lugia, Lv 98 Typhlosion *Kris - Lv 95 Forretress, Lv 95 Slowking, Lv 95 Xatu, Lv 96 Octillery, Lv 96 Ho-Oh, Lv 98 Meganium *Brendan - Lv 89 Shiftry, Lv 89 Slaking, Lv 89 Salamence, Lv 90 Aggron, Lv 90 Groudon, Lv 91 Swampert *May - Lv 89 Ludicolo, Lv 89 Metagross, Lv 89 Crawdaunt, Lv 90 Milotic, Lv 90 Kyogre, Lv 91 Blaziken *Lucas - Lv 93 Drifblim, Lv 93 Bronzong, Lv 93 Hippowdon, Lv 94 Dusknoir, Lv 94 Dialga, Lv 96 Torterra *Dawn - Lv 93 Ambipom, Lv 93 Garchomp, Lv 93 Ambomasnow, Lv 94 Electivire, Lv 94 Palkia, Lv 96 Empoleon *Hillbert - Lv 84 Excadrill, Lv 84 Conkeldur, Lv 84 Cyrogonal. Lv 85 Bisharp, Lv 85 Reshiram, Lv 87 Samurrot *Hilda - Lv 84 Druddigon, Lv 84 Chandelure, Lv 84 Alomomola, Lv 85 Vanilluxe, Lv 85 Zekrom, Lv 87 Emboar *Nate - Lv 80 Archeops, Lv 80 Cofagrigus, Lv 80 Hydreigon, Lv 81 Escavilier, Lv 81 Black Kyurem, Lv 83 Serperior *Rosa - Lv 80 Carracosta, Lv 80 Beheeyem, Lv 80 Galvantula, Lv 81 Krookodile, Lv 81 White Kyurem, Lv 83 Samurrot *Calem - Lv 66 Meowstic, Lv 66 Tyrantrum, Lv 66 Pangoro, Lv 67 Noivern, Lv 68 Yveltal, Lv 69 Chesnaught *Serena - Lv 66 Meowstic, Lv 66 Aurorus, Lv 66 Aromatisse, Lv 67 Goodra, Lv 68 Xerneas, Lv 69 Delphox *Palmer *Thorton *Kihon *Argenta *Rulof *Ingo *Emmet *The Seven Sages *Shadow Triad - Lv 50 Gengar, Lv 50 Mismagius, Lv 52 Zoroark / Lv 50 Gengar, Lv 50 Dusknoir, Lv 52 Sableye / Lv 50 Gengar, Lv 50 Chandelure, Lv 52 Absol *Anthea and Concordia *Zinnia *Edgar * Fillon * Dokai * Mira * Quilaso * Tuimog *The 19 Type Masters **Fire Master - Lv 100 Charizard, Lv 100 Typhlosion, Lv 100 Blaziken, Lv 100 Monferno, Lv 100 Emboar, Lv 100 Delphox **Water Master - Lv 100 Blastoise, Lv 100 Feraligatr, Lv 100 Swampert, Lv 100 Empoleon, Lv 100 Samurott, Lv 100 Greninja **Grass Master - Lv 100 Venusaur, Lv 100 Meganium, Lv 100 Sceptile, Lv 100 Torterra, Lv 100 Serperior, Lv 100 Chesnaught **Electric Master - Lv 100 Raichu, Lv 100 Ampharos, Lv 100 Manectric, Lv 100 Electivire, Lv 100 Eelektross, Lv 100 Heliolord **Normal Master - Lv 100 Snorlax, Lv 100 Ursaring, Lv 100 Slaking, Lv 100 Lopunny, Lv 100 Stoutland, Lv 100 Furfrou **Flying Master - Lv 100 Pidgeot, Lv 100 Noctowl, Lv 100 Swellow, Lv 100 Staraptor, Lv 100 Unfezant, Lv 100 Talonflame **Bug Master - Lv 100 Beedrill, Lv 100 Scizor, Lv 100 Ninjask, Lv 100 Yanmega, Lv 100 Scoliopede, Lv 100 Vivillion **Poison Master - Lv 100 Muk, Lv 100 Crobat, Lv 100 Swalot, Lv 100 Drapion, Lv 100 Garbodor, Lv 100 Dragalge **Rock Master - Lv 100 Golem, Lv 100 Sudowoodo, Lv 100 Armaldo, Lv 100 Rampardos, Lv 100 Gigalith, Lv 100 Tyrantrum **Ground Master - Lv 100 Sandshrew, Lv 100 Donphan, Lv 100 Claydol, Lv 100 Hippowdon, Lv 100 Excadrill, Lv 100 Diggersby **Fighting Master - Lv 100 Machamp, Lv 100 Hitmontop, Lv 100 Hariyama, Lv 100 Lucario, Lv 100 Mienshao, Lv 100 Pangoro **Psychic Master - Lv 100 Alakazam, Lv 100 Xatu, Lv 100 Gardevoir, Lv 100 Bronzong, Lv 100 Musharna, Lv 100 Meowstic **Ghost Master - Lv 100 Gengar, Lv 100 Banette, Lv 100 Dusknoir, Lv 100 Chandelure, Lv 100 Trevenant, Lv 100 Sculpstone **Ice Master - Lv 100 Jynx, Lv 100 Mamoswine, Lv 100 Walrein, Lv 100 Abomasnow, Lv 100 Beartic, Lv 100 Avalugg **Dragon Master - Lv 100 Dragonite, Lv 100 Kingdra, Lv 100 Salamence, Lv 100 Garchomp, Lv 100 Hydreigon, Lv 100 Goodra **Steel Master - Lv 100 Steelix, Lv 100 Aggron, Lv 100 Bastiodon, Lv 100 Klingklang, Lv 100 Aegislash, Lv 100 Mjoniron **Dark Master - Lv 100 Umbreon, Lv 100 Absol, Lv 100 Honchkrow, Lv 100 Zoroark, Lv 100 Malamar, Lv 100 Garzograde **Fairy Master - Lv 100 Clefable, Lv 100 Granbull, Lv 100 Togekiss, Lv 100 Whimsicott, Lv 100 Florges, Lv 100 Mystilode **Ultimate Master - Lv 100 Arceus, Lv 100 Mewtwo, Lv 100 Tyranitar, Lv 100 Metagross, Lv 100 Genesect, Lv 100 Hoopa Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon games Category:The Pokemon Company Category:2017 games Category:2017